Hope, My Tribute to Paul Walker
by Sapphire She-Wolf
Summary: "If one day,l the speed kills me, do not cry, because, I was smiling. Live Fast, Die Young." Paul Walker Race in Paradise, Paul Walker. Written, and Dedicated in Loving Memory of Paul Walker.


~`*Hope*`~

~`*My Tribute to **Paul Walker***'~

**"If one day, the Speed kills me, do not cry, because, I was Smiling. Live Fast, Die Young."  
>~Paul Walker<strong>

_**This is for you, Paul Walker! Race in Paradise!**_

A sudden explosion can be heard for miles, and all heads turn in the direction of the sudden sound. Meanwhile, just a few hundred feet away, words of panic, and fear are exchanged, and people rush to the site of the explosion in a race against time, tires screeching, engines roaring.

Amidst the chaos, and panic, the mangled remains of a red hyper-car, up in flames, an ominous, black smoke, black as midnight rising effortlessly higher from the torn vehicle. In a panic, those who rushed to the scene work quickly, and tirelessly to prevent loss of life. With fire extinguishers in hand, they attempt to quell the still rising flames. Through the flames, within the mangled hyper-car, can be seen two men, both unconscious, and unable to move, appearing almost as though they were asleep, both men seeming almost peaceful, as if completely unaware of the impending doom that now threatened to claim both of their lives, and silence them both forever.

However, amidst the intense flames, a hand reaches through, the owner of this hand, a man, a friend of the two now endangered men, attempts to pull free from the wreckage at least one life. With his actions to challenge the intense flames, and heat, his entire being becomes a glowing beacon of _**Hope**_, as he attempts to save a very precious, and irreplaceable life.

Sadly, though, his efforts, though, valiant, courageous, and full of heart, are to no avail. As if attempting to ward off the glowing light of_**Hope**_, the Flames become more intense, scarily alive, as if angered by the courageous man's efforts, the intense flames roar, as if to say, _**' How dare you!'**_, and in their anger, continue to pour more of the midnight-black smoke into the air, the raven-black smoke appearing like an ominous, black cloud of despair, as if foretelling the deep sadness to come.

Hours later, the blaze finally meets it's end, and as the raven-black smoke clears, and the dust begins to settle, the charred, crippled remains of the once so beautiful, and powerful hyper-car lye exposed for all to see. Within the wreckage, two men are now dead, their own, brilliant flames extinguished forever.

Behind a wall of deep sadness, and regret, tears fall, and screams of agony, shock, and complete disbelief wash over the wreckage, like a river of the purest waters. Human hearts, both near, and far are torn open, their cries of agony echoing high into the heavens above, like a chorus, trying to bring back the two powerful, and precious lives lost.

One of the men lost, was a powerful, and truly unique being. With a heart of gold, the man of whom I speak was many things. He was courageous, and strong, he was genuine, he was kind, loving, caring, tender, warm, he was clever, and he was brilliant. He was so talented, and he carried with him a-lot of pride, and potential, he carried with him an air of promise. To those who knew him, and to those who were closest to him, he was irreplaceable, he was beloved. His life was held so dear, and he was a person so cherished. To his friends, his family, and to his cast-mates, all of whom, he shared his life with, he was someone with the purest of intentions, and someone with the purest heart. To those who loved him most in every aspect of his life, his sudden death at such a young age, with such potential, and with so much promise, with his whole life still so far ahead of him, comes as such a shock, and for them, his death is so sudden, and unfair, they didn't even get to say goodbye to him...And as quickly as he was standing in front of them all, he was gone.

It really is true what they say, only the truly good die young...But, why? He was such a good, and genuine man...But, it was not his time!

To his many followers, his fans, _**Worldwide**_, he was a man with the purest heart, who's pure, and genuine intentions were so powerful, and like a single teardrop falling upon the water's surface, created a ripple effect that _**Reached Out Worldwide**_, touching, and healing many hearts. His life, though short, changed so many lives around him, both near, and far, whether one knew him, or not. And so, for his many fans, around the world, his sudden, and tragic death brings with it a powerful, clear, and somber message...Without him, the lives of his friends, his family, his cast-mates, and even the many lives of his fans, will never be the same again.

_**"It really is true what they say, only the genuinely good die so young...But, why? It wasn't his time! It can't end like this!"**_, A helpless voice calls, echoing in the back of her mind, awakening her from her hundred-year slumber. As she awakens to the world around her, her ice-blue eyes opening for the very first time in a hundred years, her wings, black as midnight, once bound by blackened chains, become outstretched, breaking the cursed chains, by which, they were bound, shattering every link in-between, as though they were nothing more than mere crystals of ice.

Finally, freed from her prison, she beats her wings, and in just one beat of her beautiful, raven-black wings, her feet leave the ground. As she obtains, and harnesses the power of flight, she crashes through the silver gates of the heavens, flying upward, towards the bright star, once known to her, as the sun. Suddenly, she stops, her ice-blue eyes closing, once again, her long, dark-brown hair cascading down her back. Silence over-takes her...She listens, cries of agony, and lament echoing in her ears, visions of tears, and raw, untainted human emotion appearing in her mind. A feeling of deep sadness washing over her senses, like the deepest, blue sea of the purest waters. She slowly opens her beautiful, ice-blue eyes, her breath catches within her chest, the highest heavens around her aglow, beautiful, vibrant colors dancing around her. She slowly approaches, gracefully extending her arm, her middle, and ring fingers lightly touching the small, glowing orb, her fair, fragile, porcelain skin beautifully illuminated by the light.

Suddenly, a feeling equivalent of lightning courses through her body, she slowly closes her wonderful, ice-blue eyes, as the whispers of a prayer echoes in her ears. This prayer, with words so touching, and sweet, is powerful enough to bring tears to her eyes. As she listens further, the whispers of many prayers continuously echo in her ears, and throughout her mind, that same feeling of deep sadness, like the deepest sea of the purest waters, washing over her, softening her heart. _**' What has happened to cause so much pain?'**_, Came her thoughts. Suddenly, her body begins to glow, a thin, golden light emanating from her body, and with her beautiful, ice-blue eyes closed, two, small, silver tears streak down her face.

As her silver tears fall, with her ice-blue eyes closed, she slowly raises her arms, clasping her hands to her chest, holding them to her pure heart. Her two, small, almost fragile, silver teardrops fall to her clasped hands, a luminous, blue light emanating from her gentle hands. Her pure heart now full of courage, she prays.

_**"Great spirits above, please, hear my cry, transform these prayers to a beacon of Hope, as I travel back to Reverse What Has Been Done. Please, let these prayers, these hearts, bring me strength, as I prepare to bring back a truly genuine soul."**_

With that prayer, her raven-black wings folded, she falls, her body in a downward angle, her pale, ice-blue eyes closed, her gentle hands remaining clasped to her heart. Suddenly, her wonderful, ice-blue eyes snap open, and her beautiful, raven-black wings span open, and she flies forward, a thin, golden-blue light emanating from her beautiful body. She closes her beautiful, ice-blue eyes, the silence over-taking her, once again...She listens, the whispers of prayers echoing in her ears, and throughout her mind, and within her very own heart. With these prayers, these hearts, as her strength, she creates a tunnel into the unknown. With one, swift, and strong beat of her wings, she flies forward, and into the mysterious, blue light in front of her, her beautiful body appearing to disappear so effortlessly beyond the sky-blue light.

Within the tunnel, her body twists, and turns with the winding current of the electric-blue tunnel. The tunnel, as if possessing a life of it's own, pulsates with electric currents around her, before finally delivering her to her destination...To the _**exact**_ time, and place she wishes to be...Just mere seconds before the explosion.

She lands almost effortlessly on her feet, folding her beautiful, raven-black wings behind her gorgeous body, her long, dark-brown hair cascading down her back. '_**I don't have much time. I must act quickly.'**_, Came her thought, echoing in her mind. Slowly, she approaches the crippled, red hyper-car, she gracefully extends her arm, her gentle hand reaching for the man in the passenger's seat. Her eyelids snap open, revealing her luminous, ice-blue eyes...She calls to him. _**"Paul Walker...Paul, wake-up. It's time for you to come back to this world. Paul Walker, it is not your time."**_, She calls, her gentle voice waking him, bringing him back to the world around him, the world, in which, he belonged, as if she had breathed life back into him.

_**"Where am I?"**_, He barely manages to speak, his smooth voice nearly a whisper. "_**You are alive, for now, at least. But, you will not be for very long, if you do not abandon this wreckage, for, it will soon be completely engulfed in flames." **_Came her response, her voice gentle, as it rings in his ears. "_**Who are you?"**_, He asks, his voice fraught with confusion. "_**Who I am matters not. You can trust that I mean you no harm, I am a friend. Paul Walker, close your eyes, and give me your hand."**_, She answers again, as she gracefully extends her arm, once again, her gentle hand held out to him. Slowly, he takes her hand, and with her single act, her body becomes a glowing beacon of Hope, and with her last ounce of strength, as the wreckage finally catches flame, her luminous, ice-blue eyes briefly stare intensely at the harness binding him down to the metal death-trap, snapping it in two, finally setting him free.

With her strength fading fast, she finally pulls him free from the now intensely flaming wreckage. Suddenly, her body began emanating a golden-blue glow, shielding him from the intense flames, as she finally pulls him to safety. _**"Heavens above, hear my prayer, though, I have not the power to save two souls, please, grant me the strength to save the soul of Paul Walker, for his soul is pure, and his heart is courageous, and strong. In exchange, I will freely give my own life in return, content in never opening my eyes again, with the promise that this most precious life will be spared the unforgiving, and unrelenting flames that burn with such rage, and now, threaten to claim his pure soul."**_

With her final ounce of strength she had within her body, she speaks her last prayer, her soft voice echoing, a thin, golden-blue light emanating from her now fading body. Paul Walker watches in both shock, and amazement, and as her body fades, so too does the golden-blue light around her. As her holy light fades, the intense flames of the wreckage appear to cover over the remnants of the Angel's holy light, light a curtain of fire. The intense flames of the wreckage rise, black smoke, black as midnight, rising higher into the blue sky.

Through the intense flames, within the torn, and blazing remnants of the once so beautiful, and powerful, red hyper-car, can be seen only one man, the driver, _**Rodger Rodas**_, a precious life lost in the tragic crash...And dear friend of Paul Walker. The soul she saved, Paul Walker, stands before the burning vehicle, holding his shoulder, his gorgeous, electric-blue gaze heavenward.

_**"You asked who I was...I am the Angel of Death. In another time, you died today, on the Thirtieth day of November, in the Two-Thousandth, and Thirteenth Year. I was sent from that time by the prayers, those hearts, that loved, and cherished you, and held you so dear. With those prayers, those hearts, as my strength, I was able to travel back, and undo what was done on this day. My mission was accomplished, I managed to save your life, but, in exchange, a sacrifice had to be made. I chose to give my own life, in order to save yours, I decided to take your place on this day, with the promise that you would continue to live a long life. Paul Walker, I am so sorry I was not able to save the life of your dearest, closest, and most precious friend, Rodger Rodas, and his passing grieves me as if he were my own child. I did not possess the strength necessary to save two lives, two souls, only one. Paul Walker, you must survive, you must live on. Live a long life. Paul Walker, live long, and dwell with those who are most precious to you, who love, and cherish you, just as much as you love, and cherish them. Farewell, my precious friend. May we meet again."**_

With her soft voice, her last bittersweet, parting words echoing in his ears like silver bells, ringing in his mind, and in his heart, Paul Walker smiled briefly towards the heavens. Suddenly feeling weak, he sat down, his strong arm across his muscular chest, his hand coming to rest against his injured shoulder. _**"I'm alive." **_, He whispers. He inhales sharply, and he hangs his head, an overwhelming feeling of deep sadness over-taking him. He releases the breath caught in his chest...The tears fall. With a heavy heart, he cries silently, devastated at the loss of his best friend, _**Rodger Rodas**_.

He finds solace, strength, and comfort in the words of the Angel who saved his life. _**"Paul Walker, live a long life, live long, and dwell with those who are most precious to you." **_, With her soft voice, her last, bittersweet words echoing in his ears, in his mind, and in his heart, ringing like silver bells, he gazes heavenward, his gorgeous, electric-blue eyes gazing towards the blue sky. With tears in his electric-blue eyes, he smiles, and whispers, _**"I will." **_.

_**Dedicated to, and Written in Loving Memory of Paul Walker!**_


End file.
